


In Sickness and In Health

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is sick and Brian has a surprisingly good bedside manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

**I**

“Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with you?” Brian stood at the foot of the bed, watching what was his normally sexy partner curled into a miserable ball of sub-humanity.

“Sick.” Justin croaked pitifully, one eye cracking open obviously searching for sympathy.

Brian muttered a curse beneath his breath before carefully perching next to Justin, fingers reaching to push the sweaty hair off his feverish forehead. 

“You’d better not be contagious.” He grumbled as he removed his clothes and slid in next to his boy, who purred like a kitten and clung to him like a fucking vine.

 

**II**

Brian tightened his arms around a restless Justin, who had fallen into a light sleep after whispering a soggy apology, punctuated now by quiet groans and whimpers.

He knew the fever was the source of Justin’s distress, but the memories of night after night of interrupted sleep after the bashing, had Brian feeling like he had somehow been trapped in a sadistic time warp.

He needed a fucking cigarette, a blowjob, and a bottle of Beam; any one of his tried- and-true methods of pain management would do, but instead he gave in to the stronger need to keep Justin safe.

 

**III**

Brian awoke to the smell of strong coffee and the sound of off-key singing from the direction of the kitchen. It appeared someone was feeling better this morning. 

“You’re up!” Justin chirped as he handed Brian a coffee mug. 

“You’re better!” Brian mocked, reaching out and pulling the twat down on top of him.

“You didn’t go to Babylon last night.” Justin observed as Brian’s hands slid inside his sweatpants. 

“You were wrapped around me like a fucking octopus.” Brian answered, squeezing Justin’s ass.

“I was deathly ill and delirious.” Justin replied, unapologetically. “Let me make it up to you.”

 

**IV**

Later, after an impromptu rimjob in the shower that led to a carefully orchestrated session of suck, fuck, and blow, Brian had to agree that Justin seemed to have made a truly miraculous recovery.

“And where were you two lovebirds last night?” Emmett asked teasingly, as they approached the bar at Woody’s.

“Justin was sick, so I stayed home to hold his hand.” Brian answered shortly, ignoring the snorts of disbelief coming from his friends. 

“No, it’s true. He did.” Justin insisted. “He’s got a great bedside manner.”

“See, you doubting bitches, I’m a fucking Florence Nightingale…with a cock.”

 

**V**

“You know, I think it’s very romantic the way you stayed home to take care of Justin.” Emmett mused as they were sitting together at the diner later.

Brian gagged and threw one of Justin’s fries, laughing when it landed in Emmett’s water.

“You were sick, baby?” Deb stroked Justin’s hair as she brought them their checks.

“Yes, but Brian nursed him back to health.” Ted deadpanned, ignoring Brian’s death glare. 

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Deb scoffed, hands on her hips. “What’d you do, heal him with a fuck?” 

“Of course he did,” Justin answered, smiling widely. “He’s Brian Fucking Kinney.”


End file.
